In the machining industry of aluminum alloy wheels, forged wheels have the advantages of light weight, high strength, strong heat dissipation and the like, and forged wheels are thus increasingly widely applied. Sometimes, according to the requirements of customers, wheels need to be divided into inner bodies and outer bodies, and the inner bodies are connected with the outer bodies into a whole in an interference fit manner by special bolts.